


Bad Elf

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dobby - Freeform, Hagrid - Freeform, Leather, M/M, One Shot, Sexual thoughts, hobby, house elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Dobby has been a very bad elf… and deserves to be punished.





	Bad Elf

Dobby still felt the horrors of being an enslaved elf. The memories, the hard-wired thoughts and reactions… well, they didn’t go away. Not really. Most elves loved the “work”, they lived for servitude. But for Dobby- it was a prison. He wanted clothes, he wanted pay, he wanted his own freedom. And for that, he was a freak. 

But that wasn’t the only way he was a freak. The only pleasure he had from working for the Malfoys was his punishments. And he was a very bad elf. 

Dobby was lounging in his and Hagrid’s cabin, stroking Fang’s big nose when his big, tennis-ball eyes gravitated towards the door. Not because he heard the arrival of his husband- but because he saw the sun catch a silver glimmer in a mass of black. Dobby cracked over to them, feeling the leash in his hands. They were smooth and leather, well-worn and soft. Yes, he thought, this is perfect! 

When Hagrid arrived home after his last class, he went to plop on his bed… but he beheld something beautiful lying on top. 

Dobby, in all his pale glory, was splayed across Hagrid’s pillow, wrapped in a black, leather web, one that barely covered the juicy bits. The rest of his skin was shown, glowing in the candlelight. Hagrid licked his lips. He was in for a treat tonight. 

Dobby held a hand out, keeping his lover in place. “Dobby has been a very bad elf,” he said in a seductive little voice. “Dobby was thinking of the Dark Lord’s long snake, how long it must be compared to Hagrid’s mighty blast-ended skrewt,” he said. “And Dobby needs to be punished. Punish me!” 

Hagrid took a step forward, eyes glittering in lust. “I’ll show yeh how might my skrewt is,” he said gruffly. “Now, turn over,” he instructed, raising a big, meaty hand.


End file.
